Inusual
by Elie G.S
Summary: Mu era inusual en muchos sentidos, incluso en momentos como este.


**Inusual**

_._

_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

—No deberías estar trabajando, empeorarás —le dice una voz grave a su espalda. Mu con una lentitud ajena a él se gira para poder ver a su visitante, se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, no lo había sentido cerca, ni muchos menos entrar al taller.

—Estoy bien —dice con la nariz tapada. Saga se acerca con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y coloca una de sus manos sobre su frente. Estaba ardiendo.

—Tienes fiebre, no estás bien. —En realidad ni siquiera se veía bien, estaba ojeroso, pálido de un modo lúgubre, con los parpados caídos. Saga nunca había visto a Mu en esas condiciones, nunca, en ninguno de los duros entrenamientos, ni mucho menos después de alguna batalla, de hecho, jamás había oído o visto si el ariano había pescado un resfriado alguna vez en su vida.

—No es nada, es solo un resfriado —dice, su voz se oye graciosa por la congestión. Dejó las herramientas sobre la mesa con la misma lentitud. Saga frunce el ceño y lo toma por las manos.

—No es cierto, si fuera solo un resfriado hubieras notado que estuve diez minutos llamándote fuera de tu templo —Mu lo miró a los ojos, se sentía cansado, no lo negaba, pero no creía que fuera algo tan grave.

—Estuve muy concentrado, por eso no te sentí llegar —le dice con una sonrisa, Saga no se creyó nada, aun con las manos del carnero entre las de él lo jaló para llevárselo fuera de ese lugar.

—Iremos a descansar, no puedes seguir trabajando —Iban saliendo de la habitación cuando Mu se desestabiliza y pierde la coordinación, Saga lo agarra y lo alza, Mu le regala una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, perdí el equilibrio —El mayor se sitúa a un lado de él y lo toma de la cintura guiándolo a su habitación.

No dijeron nada en el camino hacia la habitación del menor, Saga lo miraba de reojo, las mejillas se le habían tornado de un rojo intenso y respiraba por la boca jadeando. Cuando llegaron lo acostó en la cama, le quitó la bufanda que tenía envuelta en el cuello, Mu sintió un escalofrío y tembló, el mayor lo ayudó arropándolo hasta el cuello.

—¿Todavía me seguirás negando que te sientes mal? —pregunta apoyando su frente sobre la del lemuriano, sintiendo como el calor de su cara le traspasaba de forma intensa. Mu apenas pudo sostener una sonrisa.

—No, tienes razón, no me siento muy bien. —le dice, Saga le sonríe con cariño y le deja un beso en los labios separándose inmediatamente.

—Iré a buscar algo para bajarte esa fiebre. —Le dice buscando en el armario algún poco de tela que le sirva para humedecerla— Luego iré donde Shion para mencionarle tu estado y que se retrasaran la reparación de las armaduras. —Mu intenta incorporarse, tenía muchas armaduras aún por reparar.

—No le digas, puedo terminarlas. —Saga frunció el ceño nuevamente, a veces odiaba la responsabilidad de Mu.

—Nada de eso, no dejaré que te degastes más, no puedes en ese estado seguir utilizando tu cosmos y perder sangre, —le dice sacando un trozo de tela del armario, camino en dirección a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo— yo te ayudaré en cuanto te mejores, así que ahora solo descansa. —y cerró la puerta.

Mu suspira y se deja caer en la cama. Llevaba días sintiéndose mal, pero el trabajo era mucho, se les habían juntado las armaduras de bronce y de plata de las misiones anteriores, por lo que estaban más que destrozadas. Él no era alguien que se resfriara, no recordaba haberlo hecho cuando joven. Y ahora se sentía tan mal apenas podía moverse, en la mañana le había costado tanto llegar al taller, pero su responsabilidad hacia su deber era mucho más grande, pensando que durante la mañana se le quitaría el malestar, pero no fue así, se sentía peor, tanto así que no pudo sentir a Saga sino hasta que habló y eso era mucho decir, si estuvieran en otros tiempos hubiera sido presa fácil.

Mu estornudó y las cortinas de la habitación se cerraron de golpe oscureciendo la habitación. Saga entró con una bandeja y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, de ahí sacó una fuente con agua, tomó una tira de género hundiéndola en el agua y escurriendo el líquido para colocarle la tira húmeda en la frente, Mu tembló al sentir el contraste frio sobre su piel, temblando al instante.

—Está muy fría. —le dice con la voz temblorosa.

—Tenemos que bajar esa fiebre, así que no te la quites. —Luego tomó una tasa que tenía en la bandeja e hizo que Mu se incorporara para que pudiera beber del té que había preparado— Ten bebe esto.

Mu obedeció y le dio un sorbo, el te era de limón y miel, miró a Saga con ternura. El geminiano tenía la apariencia de ser alguien tosco y lo era con la mayoría, pero con él era tan diferente, solía ser protector, atento y cariñoso, mas no empalagoso y le encantaba saberse él único en recibir las atenciones del griego.

Saga se acercó al ariano con intenciones de robarle un beso, pero Mu le colocó un dedo en los labios impidiendo el contacto, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta, el menor alargó la mano para alcanzar la bufanda que descansaba al lado de él y se rodeó con ella la cabeza tapando la boca hasta la nariz. Saga lo observó intrigado cada movimiento del ariano, sintiendo posteriormente una mano caliente posarse detrás de su cuello jalándolo hasta acercarse a Mu, quien lo besó con la bufanda entre medio.

—No quiero contagiarte —le dice finalmente Mu. Saga le acaricia el cabello con dulzura y se acomoda a un lado de él. Apoyando al menor sobre su pecho, continuando con la tierna caricia. Se quedaría con él para cuidarlo toda la tarde.

No pasó mucho para que el ariano cayera dormido sobre su torso, acompañado de un ligero ronquido, el griego tocó la mejilla del ariano la cual aún seguía caliente.

Las horas pasaban y la fiebre del menor no menguaba, de echo aumentaba, y la respiración se entrecortaba. Saga cambiaba cada media hora los paños que terminaban secándose en la frente del menor. Estaba preocupado, salió a la cocina buscando alguna planta que pudiera servirle para bajar la fiebre, pero no había nada mas que limón, miel y algunas especias para cocinar. Saga maldijo en voz baja, en su templo tampoco tenía nada para los resfríos. De pronto siente una puerta cerrar de golpe, el griego salió corriendo a ver a Mu, pensando que este había intentado levantarse. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y vio al menor agitado en la cama.

—¿Mu que ocurrió? —pregunta de inmediato.

—No lo sé, sentí la puerta cerrarse de golpe y desperté —le dice acomodándose para sentarse seguido de un estornudo, las cortinas de la habitación de abren de golpe junto con la ventana la cual golpeó fuertemente la pared. Ambos miraron la ventana sombrados. Luego otro estornudo y la bandeja que estaba a un lado de la cama sale volando. Saga esquivó la bandeja y las cosas cayeron al suelo dejando un desastre.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó Mu con preocupación mirando a un perplejo Saga— Creo que tengo unas pastillas en ese mueble. Saga miró hacia la dirección y buscó entre las cosas que tenía el ariano. Encontró una caja de aspirinas— Esto no puede…

—Ni si quiera lo digas —le corta el mayor, obviamente las cosas podían ponerse peor, según Murphy todo puede ser peor. Antes de que Mu pudiera estornudar otra vez Saga se acercó— Tapate la nariz o nos terminaras explotando a los dos.

Salió de la habitación por un vaso con agua y lo llevó de inmediato, le entregó las pastillas y el agua. Cambió los paños y un nuevo estornudo sale de la boca de Mu desapareciendo la lampara que estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

—Después nos encargaremos de eso. —le dice con ternura, Saga se acostó a un costado de él y lo abrazó. Acarició suavemente sus cabellos y la cabeza hasta que este se quedó completamente dormido.

El griego estaba preocupado, llevaba horas durmiendo, por lo menos la fiebre había bajado, pero aún quedaban algunos espectros del resfrío. Cada vez que cabeceaba por el sueño y despertaba podía ver a Mu levitando unos centímetros, por lo que volvía abrazarlo para retenerlo en el lugar.

Que individuos más extraños eran los lemurianos, si hasta para enfermarse eran peculiares. Quizás ese era el motivo por el que Shion siempre cuidaba de Mu cuando niño. Siempre le había parecido exagerado lo sobreprotector que era con él y ahora ya sabía el por qué, como le hubiera gustado haberlo sabido antes.

Saga cayó rendido ante el sueño entrada la madrugada, abrazando fuertemente al ariano, protegiéndolo en todo momento.

Al amanecer Mu se despertó como nuevo, no recordaba haber descansado así en mucho tiempo. Sintió como un brazo lo sujetaba fuertemente, se giró un poco y vio a Saga durmiendo a su lado, había cuidado de él toda la noche. Mu acarició la bronceada mejilla y depositó un suave beso en los labios. Ese hombre se merecía un premio por eso.

Se removió de la cama e hizo reaccionar al griego quien se despertó de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, ya estoy bien, —dice sonriéndole— gracias a ti. —le besa los labios. El mayor lo analiza de pies a cabeza, se veía bien— Ahora descansa, traeré el desayuno. —recogió el desastre de la noche anterior, incluyendo la bandeja que, gracias a los dioses, no se había arruinado.

Para cuando Mu volvió con la bandeja Saga se encontraba acostado con un brazo sobre la frente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y depositó la bandeja sobre las piernas del mayor.

—¿Qué ocurre? —pregunta. Saga retira su brazo y se sienta en la cama, siente el cuerpo pesado y le duele la cabeza.

—No es nada. —dice seguido de un estornudo. Ambos se quedan estáticos ante eso, a la espera de que algo terrible pasara, pero nada ocurrió, ambos rieron— He pescado un resfriado —dice Saga finalmente.

—Tranquilo yo te cuidaré, solo intenta no distorsionar las dimensiones. —bromeo, se acercó a Saga y besó su frente, al menos no tenía fiebre— Y aunque así fuera me quedaría contigo sin dudarlo.

* * *

_Hello!, un pequeño One-Shot de regalito para todos ustedes, Besos._


End file.
